


A Little Chunk of Hope

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And so is my mom, I wrote this bc life is a bitch, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Jack has been depressed lately and Dean just makes it worse.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Castiel Novak, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Little Chunk of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this bc my mom called me a failure today and idk how to cope(except I don’t get a Cas or Sam.) Also, I’m sorry this is so short and poorly written, I’m having a hard time writing it. Enjoy💖

Jack hadn’t been great lately. Not, it was worse than that. Lately, Jack had been feeling like absolute shit. Not even Star Wars could cheer him up. He really just wanted to sit in bed and stay there til he died.

He was sitting in his room, wallowed in blankets, trying to shut out the world, when Dean barged in.

“Since when do you have D’s?” He demanded.

Ah, yes. Dean had his report card. 

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you better get to knowing. We didn’t raise you like this, Jack. You’re so fucking lazy these days. All you want to do is sit in bed and watch Star Wars and eat. You’re a fucking failure, you know that? Great way to make your parents proud.”

“Leave. Get out, Dean, I don’t wanna talk to you anymore.” Jack yelled. 

When Dean refused to budge, Jack got up, shoved Dean out of his room, slammed the door and locked it quickly. 

No sooner had that happened then Jack was sinking down the back of the door, knees curled to his chest, and sobbing into his hands.

‘Way to make me feel even worse, Dean.’ 

Jack cried harder than he ever remembered crying before.


End file.
